


Will You Stay With Me Please?

by Secret_Lullaby2 (Tomarry_omg)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarry_omg/pseuds/Secret_Lullaby2
Summary: Hermione Granger is joined by her friends to attend their last year of Hogwarts that they didn't get a chance to partake in due to their key role in the war. On the outside she pretends like everything is fine, but on the inside the aftereffects of the war have really hit her hard. Little does she know, that one Draco Malfoy, who is being forced to repeat seventh year, is as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Hermione's Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello readers! This story is basically something that kind of just popped into my head after thinking of what the direct aftermath of the war would be for the golden trio and the rest of the wizarding world. I mean, it couldn't have just gone back to normal right? So I also did a little picking and choosing as to who I wanted in Hogwarts at the time and revived some dead people (the power of being an author is awesome) and kind of created my own little universe here while following the plot as much as I can. To be honest though, the plot pretty much goes out the window after the war is over. This is my house now (Lol) so yeah, thanks for reading and enjoy. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own neither the world of Harry Potter or I would be rich thank you very much.
> 
> Also, Just like with my other works this can be found on fanfiction.net under the same username (Secret_Lullaby2) and same title.

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up to the sound of chirping birds and the smell of pancakes cooking downstairs. She sighed, and looked to the calendar to her left.'Today's the day huh?' She quietly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes before walking to the bathroom. Slowly stripping of her clothes, she hopped into the shower. While letting the warm water cascade down her back for a while, Hermione thought of what the day might hold. It'll be her seventh year of Hogwarts. The year she was supposed to be in last year, while she was instead busy Horcrux hunting with Ron and Harry. Although she hated to miss out on a year of education and the school would be missing some of her peers, she knew that it was necessary in order to get anywhere in the wizarding world. Hermione let out a long sigh. While washing her hair she absent-mindedly scratched her left arm and then she felt a pinch of pain, and looked to see her scar re-opening. She panicked for a second, and then, nothing. She watched the scorching water aggravate the flesh, hypnotized by the blood spilling out of her veins. For a moment she thought 'what am I doing? Should I even be here? Don't I deserve to die like the rest of them did?' Her thoughts only went further downhill from there going all the way as to think, 'Maybe… If I end it here…no one will notice that I'm gone. Maybe, no one will care.' She like the feeling of knowing that she had control on what was to happen next. That there couldn't be anything to make her reconsider besides herself. She had complete control, and she liked it. A knock on the bathroom door finally brought her out of her thoughts.

Knock Knock

"Honey, would you like bananas or strawberries on your pancakes?" Monica Granger asked.

"Strawberries please!" Hermione replied. Hermione pondered for a second what would happen if she were to die. Harry and Ron would surely be a mess. Hermione smacked her forehead unceremoniously, 'how could I even be thinking this?! This is stupid. I certainly thought that I was smarter than that.' With that, she turned off the water, dried off, and strode out of her private bathroom and into her bedroom to get changed. She skimmed through her dresser to find something appropriate yet simple to wear and settled on her favorite black skinny jeans, and a Dark Green V-neck. Then, she applied some light foundation and mascara before she gathered all her things and strode out of the bedroom. As soon as she got to her room, Hermione examined herself in her full length body mirror, and once she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her suitcase to head downstairs. Over the summer Hermione had gone straight to Australia to her parents. She gave them their memories back and although they were at first furious, once she explained everything they understood her reasoning. They were reluctant to let her go back for her last year of Hogwarts, but she made a strong emphasis on how she wouldn't ever be able to get a job in the wizarding world if she didn't graduate properly and she didn't want to work in the Muggle world. Her parents still didn't like it, but they loved Hermione more than anything and so they agreed.

The war, in itself, hadn't left without consequences. Hermione still had nightmares about it and almost every night she had to cast silencing charms around her bed so her parents wouldn't wake up to her screams and the crying mess that she was left as afterwards. She knew that it would be wise to at least talk to someone about it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too prideful for her own good, but at the same time she believed that she wasn't worth the effort. She knew that she had a problem and although self-diagnosing isn't proper or recommended, she knew that she had to have PTSD. The smallest things set her off into anxiety attacks. The other day her hairbrush fell on the floor and the sound it made when it hit the wooden floor was so loud to her that it gave her flashbacks of the rubble and spell fire thrown everywhere. Bodies being flung carelessly by giants and stupefies along with unknown dark spells. It became too much for her to handle and before she knew it she was crying on the bathroom floor in a little ball, trying her best just to make everything go away.

Through all of this, even though it's wrong, she found solace in something that is bad in more ways than one, but it helps her get away for a while and fog her mind. She gets to be free from the clutches of this anxiety when she lights that cigarette. Hermione knows that her parents would have a heart attack if they ever found out that she had started smoking. She knows all of the things that can go wrong when doing this but, to be honest; she can't exactly bring herself to care at this point. All that she knows right know, is that it feels good, makes her feel better, and so she's going to keep doing it.

Hermione pushed everything to the back of her mind and started to go down the stairs when she accidentally hit her forearm on the wall. "Shit" she hissed quietly. She almost forgot to put on her hoodie. That would have been a disaster. She ran up to her room one last time and threw the grey hoodie on. She did not want another repeat of 'That Night'. Her parents had been so angry that they were close to never allowing her to go back to the wizarding world…ever. She had to obliviate the memory of them seeing it... She felt horrible at having to do it again, but she had to. Otherwise, her life as she knows it would have been over. So she arrived at the breakfast table and sat down in front of her dad. Wendell Granger was reading the sports section of the Muggle weekly paper, while Monica Granger had just finished adding the favored fruit to all of the pancakes. She set Hermione's plate in front of her.

"No problem sweetie. Just tell me if you want more."

"Oghayy mfum" Hermione said while chewing. Monica laughed lightly at her daughter's behavior before going back into the kitchen to make more pancakes for her husband and herself.

"The Lions lost the game! Did you hear honey?" Wendell Granger asked

"Yeah, cool dad."

"Well that's very nice dear; now the panthers have a chance at winning the Super bowl now right Hon?"

"Yessss!" Wendell cheered. "Hey sweetheart, what time does the train for your school leave again?

"Ummm, it should leave in around... Oh crap! I'm almost late for the Hogwarts express!" Hermione shot up from her seat, kissed her mum and dad on the cheeks and yelled,"Bye Mum, bye dad! I'll post you! Love you! Thanks for the food!" and then she flooed to the Hogwarts Express Station. Over the summer, her parents had also agreed for them to hook up their fireplace to the Floo system for conveniences sake. Although she could still not quite use it properly, and found it rather strange how people travel by fireplace, it was a frequent way to travel to the wizarding world for Hermione, and it made the task a whole lot easier. Wendell even said once,"Fireplaces for traveling?! That's preposterous! The only person that I know who would be sane enough to be able to travel by the chimney is Old Saint Nicholas."

Hermione zig zagged through the entire station, going left, right, and narrowly avoiding other people. Although she could have sworn that she heard a thump and felt a little bit of a push on her shoulder. Maybe it was just her imagination. She continued to run through the brick wall between 9 and 10 and then jumped onto the train just in time, and with a victory pose yelled out,

"SAFE!" When Hermione looked up, all eyes were on her. She mumbled her apologies and went to go find an empty compartment. Once one was found, she plugged into her phone, and listened to music. Whoever said that Muggle technology and magic don't mix, were complete fools, because secretly for years she would be listening to music on her phone even inside the walls of Hogwarts. As she was listening to her favorite song, "Faded by Alan Walker", she felt a tap on her shoulder and then tore the earphones out of her ears, ready to yell at the intruder. But that thought immediately left her head for there, right in front of her was her two best friends in the whole world. She tackled both Ron and Harry and said her hellos, previous thoughts forgotten. She ushered them into the empty compartment and then they retold their adventures of the summer. Once they had traded stories, Ron and Harry got into a discussion about Quidditch (as usual). Hermione sat in her seat and listened excitedly to her best friends, thinking that, 'This is how life should be'. She couldn't be happier that they were still able to have some form of normalcy despite all of…well…everything. She didn't know when it happened, but when she looked up, her friends were asleep and she was left there awake and soon found herself rolling up her sleeve and staring at her arm. She scratched at it and enjoyed watching the blood spill onto her dark jeans. And the injury that was clearly still raw and inflamed…yet again, read, "Mudblood" in deranged letters. "If only that wasn't the case." Hermione sighed; she scourgified her clothes and fell asleep alongside Ron and Harry, dreaming of what Life could be like, without prejudice, and where she was in control of her own life.


	2. Draco's Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same day but basically from Draco's point of view and his experiences and thoughts. Enjoy :)
> 
> As always, you can also find this story on fanfiction.net under the same username (Secret_Lullaby2) and the same title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters (sadly).

Draco's POV

Draco woke up to be met with a pair of big, green, eyes staring down at him. If he hadn't been accustomed to this by now, then he probably would have jumped up, grabbed his wand, and have been prepared to hex the creature that had startled him. Not unlike what he did when he first had this happen to him at the beginning of the summer. Recently, they had acquired a new house elf, Daisy. She was nice, and courteous not unlike the other house elf's, but she also had the tendency to scare the bejeebies out of him every morning when he woke up, and any other time that she felt necessary.

"Daisy what have I told you about scaring me in the mornings?" Draco asked tiredly, resigned to the fact that she probably was never going to change.

"Daisy is sorry, but Daisy can't be letting Young Master Draco to be lates for his first day back at Hogwarts sir." Draco drug a hand across his face and groaned.

"Okay, thank you Daisy." When she didn't move Draco said

"You can leave now Daisy." And with a little pop, the little house elf disapperated back to the kitchens.

"Cause I'm soooo very glad to be able to be going back to the old fool's place with the oh so amazing golden trio." Draco's voice was almost dripping with sarcasm as he said this. He positively loathes them to no end, especially that Mudblood Granger. Disregarding the thoughts, Draco then rose out of bed, and elegantly grabbed his usual black clothes and got ready to go to the Hogwarts Express.

The long dining table was as quiet and empty as ever. Draco sat eating quietly in his chair while opposite of the room sat Lucius Malfoy sipping his morning tea while reading the Daily Prophet and speaking in a hushed voice with his mother, Narcissa about all the atrocities that have been happening in the wizarding and Muggle worlds. In this case, some of these events probably had to do with himself. Draco never really understood the reason as to why his father joined the death eaters but like to simply believe it to be out of loyalty to his family for his grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, had been one of the first Death Eaters after all. However, if that wasn't the case, then that is the question isn't it? Why? He's terrified of Voldemort, why did he join in the first place, why did he think that he could ever go very far, why was his father so adamant that his son should follow in these footsteps of darkness? All these questions were probably never meant to be answered, because no matter how hard Draco may try, his father just would never see otherwise. Just like with the Dark Mark, he tried to convince his father that for once in his life, he wanted to make a choice of his own. He didn't want this, he wanted to be different… But that didn't stop Lucius…. It never would have… All that had followed was the dreaded red light of the punishment. He could still hear it in his head; he could still feel it in his veins, "Crucio!"… So there they were. The perfect Death Eater family in one room, eating their food silently, no traces of warmth or kindness anywhere to be found. Nor did it matter, for Draco was used to this as well. He had grown up this way. As long as he stayed quiet and did what he was told, then he wouldn't be punished. After all, the only reason that his father had beckoned for him to come on that dreadful day was to ensure the safety of the Malfoy line. Draco got up silently. Once he had finished his food and had exited the dining hall, he went to go and gather his things. Every once and a while, Draco would allow his mind to wander and simply imagine. He would imagine that he led a different life, one filled with warmth, happiness, and love. Then he would look around, only to find darkness, cold, and emptiness. Then, sometimes he would crawl into the corner of his room, and cry. He would cry until his heart gave out and there were no more tears left for him to cry and he would simply stay there, numb. This is how he made himself a heart made of ice. This is how he became the cold young man seen today. He believed that if he stopped the wonder, the hope, and didn't let anything else in, then there wouldn't be anything left to hurt him. This how he gave himself some form comfort in his fucked up life. Just in case though, for when it became too much to bear with, he had a tool. He had a tool that let the pain float away, if only for a little while. It made him feel like he was secretly defying his father, and he liked that power. It made him feel the tiniest bit more alive. So every once and a while, he would use this tool to help him get over his pain instead of all the crying. For like his father always said, "Emotion is weakness, and where there is weakness, there is death.". But after a while this tool became sharper, became more deadly, he use it more often, so often that it almost lost its magic. So here he resorted to something else, to something deadlier. What once was a way to get rid of the emotional pain became an addiction. As Draco climbed the stairs to his room, he made sure to pack this tool into his suitcase where no one could see it. The flash of the blade hitting his eyes before it was tucked away, to be of later use. Then he went back down the stairs with the bag following suit behind him. Before he left, he said his goodbyes to his parents quite briefly and reassured his father that he would be in contact soon. Draco grabbed a handful of the rank powder and said,

"Diagon Alley" quietly. 'Another crappy year at Hogwarts. Just my luck.' And with that thought, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for Draco, I'm probably going to do another chapter about him on the station or in his past, or just on the train, maybe a mixture of some, but fair warning, chapter 3 is probably going to be another Draco chapter, and then we'll get into the full swing of things. Thank you all for reading! And for now, that will be all. Until next time! Byeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Awww Poor Hermione, well Review and stuff, and keep in tune for the next update...Hopefully with any luck, that will be soon, but I actually have a crazy schedule with school and all but I'll try my best! I actually have a lot of Ideas for this story and I hope that they will work. Anyways, that will be all for now and until then, Bye!


End file.
